Worlds Apart (song)
Worlds Apart is a song by Seven Lions with Kerli as a featured artist. It was released on April 29th, 2014 as the third single from his EP Worlds Apart, and reached the 141st position of the UK Singles Chart. On August 16, the music video with a cut version of the song was published on Ultra Music's YouTube channel. A vocal-ony-remix was posted by Kerli via her Tumblr blog on September 4th. On September 23rd, Seven Lions released an ep featuring the remixes of SoulCircuit and Bit Funk. Release party Last weekend I had the honor and the pleasure to join my friend Seven Lions on stage for his EP release party in LA. Jeff is one of my favorite producers and it’s been incredible to collaborate on creating these intricate soundscapes with him. We also have a music video in store for you guys for “Worlds Apart”…it was shot last week and so far, looks quite breath taking…I hope it turns out everything we imagine it being #fingerscrossed. Counting on our talented team and magick <3 ... Jeff really likes his beer, so he arranged a Facebook competition where seven strangers could take part of tasting some of his favorite ones with him. The winners turned out to be mostly young producers who bombed him with questions about his sound. It was super interesting actually cause I’m a huge nerd as well when it comes to tweaking the tunes to the max – and there’s no one who’s a better mentor when it comes to sound design than Jeff. It was fun! ... After the beer tasting, we headed upstairs to start prepping for the show… It was amazing cause so many good friends turned up to support. I put on some war paint and made the last tweaks on the dress I had been making the whole week <3 The show itself was incredible…it was a full house and the energy was off the hook. Seven Lions is one of the best DJs I’ve seen live. He’s got magick – something that is very very rare. For me, whatever is happening, I need to get that feeling…you know what I’m talking about. I just love the more emotional kind of electronic music so much. There is this sense of beauty in it that is mathematically perfect, something that I can’t really explain. I always thought BubbleGoth was a mix between rave and goth and I think my new shit is super #BubbleGoth in a sense that it has the electronic touches of the kandi kids but then it has these concepts and vocals that are melancholy. When the goth movement first started with artists like “the Cure”, it was just about being melancholy and moody and romantic. The original goths were not really dark or creepy, they were just melancholy and more intricate than the other over the top shoulder-paddy and glittery shit in the 80’s. Track listing #''Worlds Apart'' (feat. Kerli) - 6:16 Remixes #''Worlds Apart (SoulCircuit Remix)'' (feat. Kerli) - 4:39 #''Worlds Apart (Bit Funk Remix)'' (feat. Kerli) - 5:28 Vocal Symphony #''Worlds Apart'' (feat. Kerli) - 3:30 Lyrics Gallery Photoshoot= Photography by Brian Ziff. |-| Release party= }} Seven Lions - Worlds Apart ft. Kerli (Live at Hard Day of the Dead 2014) Category:Songs Category:Kerli Category:Photoshoots Category:Songs that have been performed live Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Songs with Kerli as a featured artist